The Flame and the Feather
by TitaniumDragon22
Summary: Betrayed at a young age, turned into a bargaining chip, and raised to become a killing machine. All that is left is a fire, fueled by hate and rage. But sometimes only one person is needed. Someone who can make the weight of the world lighter than a feather.(Villain AU)
1. Chapter One - USJ Raid

**The Flame and the Feather**

 **Chapter One - USJ Raid**

* * *

A hooded figure watched the fighting with little interest. There was very little to be interested in after all. The fight had ended before anyone had fought anyways.

"Oi... Why are you guys so weak?" He asked one of the men he was put in charge of. The figure's face was hidden by a skull mask with glowing red eyes, "You were all beaten by one high schooler..."

"Hurry up and help us out!" The man replied, his teeth were chattering. It made sense, anyone would be cold if they were encased in a cocoon of ice.

"How did you avoid that attack?" The person who attacked asked confused. He was a teenage boy with half white and half red hair. He would have been pretty handsome, but he had a large burn mark over his right eye(then again, some people might find that cool)

"When I heard we were fighting a teenager I wasn't expecting a weak little brat like everyone else here." The masked person said, poking the face of one of the frozen men.

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Well... I feel like a lot of people have died because they underestimated me as well." The figure took a really deep breath and pointed his head towards the sky. He then looked forward and a sudden stream of flames poured out of small slits cut in his mask. The fire plowed its way through the ice covering the ground and nearly hit the multi-colored hair boy.

But the boy brought up a wall of ice right at the last moment, the ice was thick enough to block the attack, but that wasn't all the fire was supposed to do.

The other villains who had been frozen slowly broke out of their shells.

"I don't like your quirk…" The boy said.

"Why not?" The masked villain asked.

"It reminds me of my father…"

"What of the odds! Another person with daddy issues!"

The ice boy struck out again and the masked villain watched the battle start once more. He glanced to the side and saw a discarded pair of goofy looking boots sitting next to a pair of bulky gloves. He heard footsteps.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled to the others.

"TODOROKI!" A voice yelled out. Suddenly a web of tape shot out and captured half of his men.

A group of five students came rushing over to support the ice boy, whose name happened to be Todoroki.

"Darn it..." The masked figure let out a breath of fire and melted the tape restraining his men.

"We're here to help!" The mask figure sighed. The numbers just got significantly worse. Instead of one strong guy and five weaklings vs one strong guy, it became one strong guy and five weaklings vs six strong guys.

"We need to pull back!" He ordered his troops.

"Come on, they're a bunch of kids! We can handle them!" The dumb subordinate had forgotten what had happened when he last underestimated a "kid", even thought the incident had happened a minute prior.

The masked figure watched as his men lost spectacularly against a combination of sugar, arms, acid, gravity, tape, and ice. It took all he had just to avoid being captured.

"Ok… That leaves one guy." All six of the students glared at him, seven if you count the invisible one he had noticed during the fight.

"Hold up." He raised a hand to silence them, "I'd prefer to not get captured by the police so can I just leave?"

"Like hell you can." Todoroki said angrily.

"Fine…" The villain held up his mask just high enough to pop a special piece of gum into his mouth. The gum was designed to stimulate his salivary glands, which is a scientific way of saying it made him drool more. The hydroquinone and hydrogen peroxide began reacting in his mouth.

He flipped a switch on the side of his mask. The fire poured out of his lips and through a tighter hole focused the heat more and coming out in a white hot line of fire.

"Look out!" The pink skinned girl yelled, the ice boy raised another wall in front of them, but the focused fire easily melted through the cold barrier. The ice heated up and jumped from its solid stage right into gas. The villain lowered his mask back over his mouth and rushed towards the students.

The steam created an effective smokescreen but it wasn't going to last long enough to give him time to escape; so he did the next best thing, and grabbed a hostage.

"Don't move." he whispered into his new hostage's ear. He jumped back with his new bargaining chip as the steam cleared.

"OCHAKO!" The pink skinned girl yelled.

The others started moving forward probably in order to attack him. The masked villain let a little fire flare up out of his mask, getting the students to freeze.

"No moving…" he said as he slowly backed away, taking his captive with him.

"It is time to leave." A voice suddenly appeared behind him.

"Kurogiri?"

"We need to leave your men! There's no time to explain!" The masked villain was suddenly covered in a wave of black mist.

* * *

"What the heck! He was using a hack!" Tomura Shigaraki groaned as he lay on the couch, recovering from his bullet injuries.

"Calm down Shiga-"

"NO! I will not calm down! He didn't get any weaker! He blew away Noumu in an instant! Sensei! You lied to us!" He pointed an accusing finger at the computer sitting on the other side of the room.

"Strange… I thought that he would have chosen a successor by now…" Sensei replied, "Anyways, how has the kid matured?"

"Him? He's definitely gotten stronger… Actually, I think brought a hostage… One of the students."

"Oh? This could be useful!"

"No." The masked villain said angrily as he entered the room, "I never signed up for kidnappings! Send her back!"

"Still touchy on that subject?" Tomura asked sarcastically.

"I cannot send her back after she has been here! There are police who have quirks that can track the places people have been!" Kurogiri tried to reason.

"Then they may track her right to us!" He responded angrily, "Get rid of her!"

"Izuku." The voice spoke from the computer.

"What!?" The masked figure took off his skull mask revealing green hair, a freckled face, and angry green eyes.

"She's the enemy is she not? Bring her too me, I'll take her quirk and then I can use her to replace our latest noumu." Izuku stormed out of the room angrily.

"I'll hold her as a bargaining chip." Izuku turned and shot a furious look at the screen, "Don't you ever suggest anything like that again."

* * *

 **Hello World! Surprisingly enough, this fic is not centered around Todoroki(I know the name is misleading) This is a villain Izuku AU. It definitely won't be as long as my other fics(which I should be writing for instead of this) I'm predicting this fic to last 3-5 chapters.**

 **Anywho, I hope the fight made sense, I'm not sure if I properly put my thoughts about his quirk into words, but whatever! Also, the Izuku of this story will be more OOC then any Izuku I have written before(not including Icchan from "Army of One") so if you aren't willing to put up with a OOC Izuku, this fic is not for you.**

 **This is gonna be a shorter story, but hopefully a good one!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	2. Chapter Two - A Strange Captor

**The Flame and the Feather**

 **Chapter Two - A Strange Captor**

* * *

Ochako Uraraka sat tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged. All she remembered was being covered in a black mist and appearing in a bar. Everything after that was black, "I was probably knocked out." She thought to herself.

"Up you go." She was lifted out of the chair and into someone's arms. She struggled, "Squirm anymore and I will drop you." the voice responded instantly. She stopped moving.

After being carried around a bit, Ochako felt herself be set down on a bed belly down. She felt tears come to her eyes. She wasn't prepared to be kidnapped when she signed up to be a hero.

"There." The ropes suddenly loosened.

"NOW!" She thought, shaking of the ropes and tearing the blindfold off. She stumbled to her feet and looked around. She was in a concrete room with an old mattress on the floor and a hoodie hanging on a nail jutting out from the wall.

"You done staring?" A bored voice asked behind her.

She spun around and saw a boy who looked around her age. He had curly green hair and a freckled face. But the thing that stood out most were his green eyes; they looked dull and bored, as if the life ad been sucked out of him.

"Ah! Were you captured to!?" She asked in fear, "We need to get out of here!" She said, placing her hands on his shoulders. He shrugged the hands off.

"Listen." The green haired boy started, "I didn't mean to bring you here. You are not supposed to be here, and now you have two options. One you can listen to what I say and do as told. Or two, you can leave this room. But if you decide to leave, I cannot guarantee your safety from any of the other villains who live here." Ochako's small amount of confidence shattered.

"Then…" She stared at the innocent looking boy.

"Yes. I am the villain that kidnapped you." He turned away and began walking towards the door.

"Wait! Are you going to leave me here!?" Ochako asked desperately.

"Yes." The door banged shut.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he walked into the bar. Kuurogiri stood behind the counter, polishing yet another glass.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Just like a high school girl. If I didn't already know, I would have thought that she was enrolled in a normal school."

"Don't let your gua-"

"Yeah, yeah." Izuku sat on one of the bar stools, "You gonna get me something to drink?"

Kurogiri slid a glass of apple juice to him.

"Really?" Izuku asked.

"You're underage."

"We… Are villains." Izuku retorted, "Like underage drinking is the worst thing I've done!"

"Oi Deku…" Tomura said lazily as he entered the room, "Where did you put my DS?"

"I didn't touch your DS."

"Don't lie to me! It's not where I put it last!" Tomura grabbed the counter and part of it began aging away under his hand.

"You probably just forgo-"

Their argument was cut short by the sound of a girl screaming.

"That idiot!" Izuku muttered under his breath. He ran back to hi room and saw the door ajar, "What the hell did she do!?" He heard her scream again. He ran towards the source.

"HELP ME!" Izuku found her. She was being restrained by one of the goons they had hired to be a body guard.

"Oi… What are you doing with her?" He asked, masking his anger with an air of indifference.

"Oh, if it ain't the bratty boss!" The goon grinned at him, "Don't worry, I'm just gonna show her a good time!"

Izuku felt sick to his stomach, "Let go of her. She's a valuable hostage."

"Don't worry! There won't be any permanent damage!" Izuku was tired of dealing with dumb subordinates. He sighed and let a small amount of fire curl from his lips.

"Let. Go." He said as cooly as possible.

"Come on Boss!" The goon still showed a small amount of respect, "You said so yourself! She's a hostage!"

Izuku felt like throwing up. The only way to bargain with some is to speak their language, "Of course… And she's all mine, I was the one who brought her here, was I not?"

"Oh…" The goon paled, "Sorry boss! I didn't realize! I'll leave her to you!" He shoved Ochako into his arms roughly.

"You make sure that you don't touch my possessions anymore."

"O-of course!" The part time thug turned and ran away.

"Now you come with me." Izuku said to his hostage. Ochako reluctantly let herself get led back to the room.

"I'm not going to help you a second time." Izuku said bluntly. He stepped out and once again, slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Ochako moved to the bed and sat down. The bed was stiff, she might as well have been sleeping on the concrete floor.

"Daddy… Mommy…" She curled up into a fetal position and began crying.

Her first impression of the room was a small cramped uncomfortable place. But now that she got a better look at the room; it seemed more like a jail. The floor was chipped and cracked. The window, which was the one source of light, had thick metal rods barring them. The room was simply in a horrible condition.

"What's gonna happen to me…" Ochako asked herself. She was still wearing her hero costume so she didn't have her phone with her. She lowered her visor and tried to cover her face in her knees.

She could try to escape again, but she didn't want to run into that one villain again.

"Oi. Dinner." The green haired villain was back.

"What?" Ochako asked confused.

"I just told you… Dinner." He tossed her a loaf of bread.

Ochako thankfully picked up the loaf. It wasn't much, but she was a prisoner; she was lucky to get anything.

Her captor sat on the bed and pulled out a loaf for himself.

"I won't run away… You don't have to eat here." Ochako told him quietly. She was hoping that he would leave her some time to herself.

"Like where?" The villain asked, continuing to eat.

"Y'know… Your own room…" Ochako slid as far away from him as possible.

"That's what I'm doing, idiot."

"Huh?" Ochako took a few seconds to process what he said, "Huh!?"

"Shut up would you?" The villain brushed the crumbs from the bread off of his bed.

"Wait, this is a room!?" Ochako asked standing up.

The villain ignored her.

"B-but this place looks like a jail."

"I already told you, shut up!"

Ochako frowned, she was having a harder and harder time seeing the green haired boy as a villain, "Why don't you have a bigger room? You're one of the higher ups of the league of villains right?"

"Say one more word and I'm kicking you out of my room." He threatened.

Ochako clammed up and remained silent.

"Deku…" A shaggy white haired villain walked in, "Wanna have a spar?"

'Deku' growled at him and shot a stream of flames. The villain ducked behind the door.

"That's not nice Deku!" He said in a mocking manner.

"Get out Tomura. You're not allowed to kill the hostage and hang her corpse by Yuuei to anger All Might." Ochako flinched, hoping that there was some kind of villain inside joke going on.

"Tch." Tomura growled in annoyance. Ochako paled and subconsciously moved away from the white haired villain.

"Whatever." Tomura left the room. Once he was gone, 'Deku' turned to Ochako.

"Hey hostage." He addressed her.

"My name is Ochako!" She replied hotly, "Quit just using 'hostage' and 'you'!"

"Yeah, yeah." He tossed her a blanket, "Use that. I don' want you catching a cold and infecting me. My quirk already regulates the temperature of my body."

Ochako looked at the blanket not sure what to say. She was still being held hostage, but she had been fed and protected. She was also raised politely, "Thank you… Deku."

Deku's eyes narrowed and smoke began drifting out of his mouth.

"Eh?" Ochako took a step back and hit the wall.

"You will never call me that name." He said in a deadly serious tone of voice.

"T-then what am I supposed to call you?" Ochako asked nervously avoiding eye contact.

"Izuku. That is it." He lied down on his mattress and turned away from her.

"Izuku…" choke said softly to herself. She curled up in the corner. The more and more she thought about it, Izuku seemed less like a captor, and more like another hostage.

"Probably just my imagination." She muttered to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hello World! I should probably say right here… I've never written an "evil Izuku" before so he probably won't be the "evil" character you're expecting. Think of this more as a "villain Izuku" instead. There is a small difference.**

 **Also, I'm not a very good author. My stories tend to have a very bad flow to them. So again, sorry about that.**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	3. Chapter Three - A Confused Hostage

**The Flame and the Feather**

 **Chapter Three - A Confused Hostage**

 **In my defense, a bunch of Fall anime just came out.**

 **#GottaWatchEmAll**

 **(Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia, I own not.)**

* * *

Ochako never would have guessed that she would be sleeping in the same room as a boy around her age. Especially one that she had just met and that had kidnapped her. But there she was. Trying to fall asleep on the cold concrete floor, wrapped in a stranger's blanket.

At first she had decided not to use the blanket. But then she discovered that the concrete ground was very cold and the room was... Not very well insulated.

Ochako pulled the blanket around herself tighter. Her hero costume wasn't designed to keep warm.

"I wonder how everyone back at Yuuei is doing..." She wondered to herself, "Are they gonna come to save me?"

She wanted to have the small hope that All Might and the other teachers were desperately searching for her, and that they would find her pretty soon.

"Mono might arrange some form of search party... Maybe Iida, Kaminari, Kyouka, Kirishima, Mina..." She drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Izuku heard a car horn and immediately woke up. Growing up around the league had made him a light sleeper.

He scanned the room and realized that Ochako was no longer sleeping on the floor. Instead she was drifting above his head in a fetal position. Her teeth were chattering from the cold, and the blanket he had lent her was floating a little bit above her.

"Come on..." He grabbed her ankle and set her on his mattress. He then jumped up and grabbed the blanket.

After tucking her in and warming up the room with his quirk, he wandered out of the room, deciding to get a head start on the day. He walked into the bar and saw Tomura playing on a Nintendo Switch.

"Deku? What are you doing up at this time?" He asked without looking up from his game.

"Nothing, I just felt like walking." Izuku snuck behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of alcohol.

"You're to young for that." Tomura said without making any move to stop him, "Why are you so intent on drinking some of that crap?"

"Shut up! I've been living in a bar for the past 11 years, of course I would be curious."

Izuku poured out a glass and took a sip...

He then picked up the glass and bottle and proceeded to empty them into the sink.

"Was it really that bad?"

Izuku turned to Tomura, "I hate apple juice."

"Pfft!" Tomura snorted at him.

"Shut up." Izuku continued to search the bar for the not childproofed bottles.

"Izuku." He turned and glared at the voice that called him.

"What, Kurogiri?"

"You and Tomura have a new mission, our spy has important intel." Kurogiri warped in front of Izuku, blocking him from where he had hidden the alcohol.

"Why don't you go?" Izuku tried to dodge around him only to be warped back.

"Because I stand out much more than you two."

"I don't feel like going!" Tomura exclaimed from his position on the couch.

"Fine, I'll go by myself." Izuku said angrily.

"No, you will not." Kurogiri teleported Tomura's Switch to another location.

"Hey!"

Kurogiri then made two warp portals underneath the two of them and sent them away.

* * *

Ochako clearly opened up her eyes and immediately noticed she was weightless. She lazily moved her hands to release her quirk, but realized that she was tucked in.

"Huh?" She opened up her eyes all the way.

"Release…" She said as she pressed her fingers together, after she had gotten out of the blanket that was pinning her to Izuku's mattress, it had started floating as well.

She looked at her fingerless gloves, "I really need a new outfit…"

Since Ochako couldn't change out of her hero costume, and she was still technically a prisoner; she was unable to wear the gloves that prevented her from accidentally activating her quirk in her sleep.

"Where did Izuku go?" She asked no one in particular, glancing around the room.

The room was empty.

"He left on a mission." A voice answered from behind her. The dark shadowy figure that had separated the class during the USJ raid was there.

"W-wh-"

"I am called Kurogiri." The shadowy figure, who apparently had a body, bowed.

"Why are you here…" Ochako asked as she got the hang of her voice.

"I was wondering if there is anything that I can do to be of assistance."

Ochako thought it was strange for a captor to be so polite, but then again, she had never been kidnapped before.

"Well… If you're offering… Can I have a change of clothes? And maybe a pair of gloves…"

"Very well." Kurogiri spiraled into nothing, leaving the room once again, empty.

"What was that?" Ochako asked in confusion.

* * *

Izuku took another sip out of his glass of water. He and Tomura had been waiting for the spy for several hours already.

"9:00…" Izuku muttered angrily.

"Izuku and Tomura Shigaraki." Izuku turned and saw that Kurogiri had appeared behind them.

"What is it? Our spy isn't even here yet!"

"Yeah, can we go home already?" Tomura added.

"Something important has come up. Izuku, you come with me to buy some clothes for the hostage. It wouldn't be wise to let her keep her hero costume."

"Fine, wanna get her a swimsuit? Or maybe some lingerie? You'd like that, right Deku?" Tomura asked pervertedly.

"Tomura, you will stay here and wait for the spy." Kurogiri instructed, "Izuku and I will look for her clothes."

"What? I don't want to-" Tomura's tantrum was interrupted by his nintendo switch falling into his lap, he picked it up and continued saving Hyrule.

"Why can't I just go by myself?" Izuku asked.

"Sensei's orders." Kurogiri said bluntly as he began walking away, "Now come on."

Tomura glanced up from his game as Izuku and Kurogiri vanished into the crowd of people, "I hate this…" He muttered angrily.

"Ah! Tomura!

"A wild spy has appeared!" Tomura said as he turned to the league of villain's source of info.

"Hehehe!" Denki Kaminari grinned as he scratched the back of his head, "Long time no see! How're your wounds holding up?"

"They're scabbing over, no thanks to you." Tomura said grumpily.

Denki sat down, "Sorry man! How was I supposed to know that your super weapon was going to be so weak?"

"That's besides that point. What's going on at Yuuei right now?"

Denki's grin left his face, "The teachers are in distress, they're freaking out about how they lost a student."

"Do they know where we are?"

"They are trying to pinpoint your location, but no one can get a hold of Ochako's scent."

"Good. One last thing…"

"Yes?"

Tomura's red eyes glinted dangerously, "Did you bring it?"

Denki's eyes sparked in a similar fashion, "Of course." He held up a black device.

* * *

Izuku yawned as walked back towards the meeting place, two bags of clothing in his hands. He had wanted to get less, but when the staff found out he was shopping or his "girlfriend" they refused to let him leave without buying matching outfits for himself.

While he didn't care either way, Kurogiri betrayed him when they said that they would give him a discount for matching sets. So in an attempt to save money, Kurogiri made him buy two extra sets of clothes he hd no need for.

"Why do I continue to put up with this…" He muttered angrily.

"Ah! Izuku!" Apparently their spy had arrived, "Perfect timing! Get your switch out, we're about to take on salmon run!"

"What is this scene?" Izuku asked in disgust. Tomura and Denki were sitting across from each other and both of them holding a nintendo switch.

"Come on Deku! Just one round!" Tomura coerced.

"I'm fine." He replied gruffly, "Kurogiri, can you hurry up and send me back?"

"Very well. Make sure you are polite to the hostage."

Izuku glared at him, "And why am I supposed to be polite to her?"

"We're understaffed, she has already received training with her quirk and she knows that Heroes can't protect everything. Make her join our side."

"Whatever." Izuku replied as the warp gate appeared behind him.

* * *

 **Honestly I just haven't been in the mood for writing… I'm just not in my Boku no Hero fan mode… It's probably because the second season just ended.**

 **I'lll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I seriously overworked myself. I've been trying to keep up with three stories at the same time, so I haven't been able to keep up with one correctly.**

 **I've made my decision. I'm gonna put all of my effort into this fic and finish it, then I'll be able to continue A Worthless Quirk and Army of One!**

 **So yeah, hopefully I'll be back soon.**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


End file.
